narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Inô Biju
History: Inô is the daughter is the Nine Tailed fox Kyuubi and the Water Goddess Ielenia. She lived in the large Biju mansion with her father and mother and all of her siblings who she didn*t get along with since they had a different mother than she did. So growing up was rather difficult. But her father loved her the most out of all of his children and they knew it and hated her for it. As the years went on her father and mother taught her that all the fighting was wrong and they were only trying to make her angry so she needed to ignore their taunts and walk away. It took her awhile to actually listen but when she did, things got alot better. Her mother was proud of her and her father loved her even more since she was becoming a wonderful young woman who didn*t act like her siblings who constantly fought for his attention but he never had the time to give it to them. One year her father gave her a heart shaped locket which held a picture of him on one side and a picture of her mother on the other. She held onto the locket and then hugged her father tightly and thought it was the best present he had ever given to her. It was so pretty, and made of silver and had little blue gems on it that resembled the color of her eyes. A few months past and her father was hospitalized and her mother was spending less and less time around her, and after so many frightful scares of the death of her father.... He passed away, leaving her completely heartbroken. She grieved for a year, always talking to herself holding the locket that was around her neck.. But she wasn*t talking to herself, she was talking to her father*s ghost who was always around her. The warmth of his embrace was freezing cold, but she dealt with it to have him at least be around her. She's starting to move on.. Slowly, but she is doing it. She is strong and ready to live the life her father raised her to live. Abilities: Inô is able to work with Fire and Ice. Also being able to turn ordinary water into ice. She can control the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox since she*s got his blood flowing through her veins. She is able to control the fox ears and tails that like to show up at random times, depending on her mood. Mood Outlets: It changes from day to day and who she is around. She could be open and fun and ready to have a good time. She could be shy and hiding until she opens up to someone. Or she can be downright brutal and punch someone in the face since she does have a bad temper (thanks to her father). Appearance: Inô wears a purple top with a purple shirt. Her hair is 95% of the time tied into a high ponytail with her blue bangs hanging over her left eye. Her locket is tucked away hidden by her shirt so when she runs it doesn*t move around and get caught on things.